


Your slaps don't stick, your kicks don't hit

by Omness



Series: DBH rarepair week prompts [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omness/pseuds/Omness
Summary: Gavin gets injured on the job and is surprised how much it freaks Sixty out.





	Your slaps don't stick, your kicks don't hit

**Author's Note:**

> For dbhrarepairsweek. Prompt 5: 'I thought I lost you'

Gavin ran a hand nervously over the ten new stitches in his right arm as he contemplated what to say to Sixty. Sixty had hardly said a word to Gavin since he got shot, despite being the one to take him to the hospital, bringing him back to the precinct for an evaluation, and now on their way home. The entire time Sixty’s LED had stayed a blaring red, his face an expressionless mask. It was truly terrifying.

The tension in the car kept building up as the two of them remained silent, an electric charge in the air. Finally Gavin couldn’t take it anymore and he blurted the first thing that came to mind.

“Are you mad at me?”

Sixty glanced over at Gavin, “I’m not mad at you. Why would I be?”

He said that, but his almost empty tone indicated otherwise.

“Because I let the perp get away?”

Gavin was focused intently on Sixty’s face, so he noticed the quick blink of surprise that followed his statement before Sixty spoke. “That wasn’t your fault. Also, Officer Miller managed to catch him quickly after our encounter.”

“Uh-huh.”

Sixty quickly looked over at Gavin then back at the road, his next words sounding sincere. “I’m really not mad.”

Gavin cocked his head to the side, his thoughts processing slowly but he reached out to rest a hand against Sixty’s shoulder. “Then what’s bothering you? You seem troubled.”

Sixty didn’t say anything, but quickly pulled the car into a nearby abandoned parking lot and stopped. He twisted in his seat so he was facing Gavin and in a moment his unemotional facade shattered, leaving a scared and terrified android in his place. Sixty’s eyes were wide and wet as he said brokenly, “I thought I lost you.”

Gavin reached out to Sixty instinctively, gently calling his name. Sixty immediately unbuckled himself and flung himself over the console and into Gavin’s lap. His knees were on each side of Gavin’s legs, his arms wrapped around Gavin’s chest while he burrowed his face in Gavin’s neck. Gavin in turn, wrapped his arms around Sixty despite the twinge in his arm. He was holding a hand against Sixty’s head while the other rubbed soothing circles against his back.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Gavin said softly. “I’m fine, the wound wasn’t that bad.”

“I know that.” Sixty sniffled, and Gavin felt the wet slide of tears against his neck. “But in the moment between the gun firing and you pushing me out of the way I pictured the bullet killing you. And the thought of you dying and leaving just like that, without any notice, it tore me apart. I don’t know what I’d do if you died Gavin. You mean so much to me.”

Gavin took a deep breath in, and let it out quietly. He felt guilty for making Sixty worry so much- he never wanted to cause him pain. He wanted to comfort Sixty, but he was bad at this feeling stuff. Still, for Sixty he would try.

“It’s okay now though, right?” Gavin said gently, “I’m alive and so are you.”

Sixty shook his head against Gavin’s neck, his voice muffled as he spoke. “But what about tomorrow? Or the day after that? Or the day after that? You could drop dead at any moment and I would be unable to do anything about it.”

Gavin began carding a hand gently through Sixty’s hair. “That comes with being alive. The fear that you can die. You can spend your whole life running from death, but it’ll always catch up to you.”

Sixty’s hands clenched into fists and he leaned back so he could gaze at Gavin with determination. “But if I protect you, you’ll live longer. I’ll have more time to spend with you.”

Gavin cupped Sixty’s cheeks. “And what would you do to accomplish that? Lock me away somewhere from the world and its dangers? What kind of life would that be?”

“One where you would be safe.” Sixty answered steadily, but his gaze flickered down, away from Gavin’s.

“But would it be happy?”

Sixty placed a hand gently against Gavin’s chest, above his heart, staring at it forlornly. “I could make you happy.”

“Could you? When you deny me access to my friends? My family?”

Sixty shook his head sadly and said with defeat. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“And I don’t want to lose you either.” Gavin replied, pulling Sixty gently until he was hugging him against his chest again. “But someday one of us will lose the other. Hopefully a long ways off from now, but we still have to accept it. The most we can do is spend as much time with each other as we can, until that day comes.”

Sixty remained quiet, curled up against Gavin’s chest. They stayed like that for a while, just soaking in each other’s presence. Finally, Sixty looked up at Gavin, catching his eyes, and said, “I think I can accept that, on one condition.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

“You have to promise me that you won’t purposefully put yourself in harm’s way.”

“That’s a little hard to do babe.” Gavin sighed, “We are cops after all.”

Sixty chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. “Fine. Then promise me you won’t risk your life unnecessarily. No sacrifice plays to save others. I need you here with me.”

Gavin hummed for a moment, before giving in, “Alright, but only if you promise me the same thing.”

“It’s a promise.” Sixty answered with a small smile, before leaning up and quickly pressing his lips against Gavin’s, “Sealed with a kiss.”


End file.
